The Black Devil
by ScarfaceOne
Summary: Set 5 years after the events of NFTBW. What seems to be an ordinary enemy contact turns into a nightmarish oddysey. Along the way the "gang" is joined by new characters and not so new ones. Changed description to match the course this fic is taking
1. Lucifer's sky

**I had this idea just this morning so i just said what the hell**

**I hope i can continue this fic as i've done with the others, please read, review, enjoy**

**Inspired by AREA 88 and Ace Combat Zero**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucifer's sky<strong>

"I CAN'T GET HIM OFF FROM ME!" shouted an ME-262 Schwalbe belonging to a small 4 plane squadron, he had a bandit on his tail, but this was no ordinary bandit.

"GAH" The Schwalbe was hit by a barrage of 20mm gunfire.

"I'M HIT! UGH IT HURTS!" the Schwalbe began to trail smoke and then another burst ended his life.

"JAN IS DEAD!" another Schwalbe yelled before feeling several 20mm bullets landing onto him, killing him off, only two planes left.

"I CAN'T SEE HIM!" yelled another Schwalbe, moments later he died of bullet wounds.

"OH GOD…..OH GOD….I'M GONNA DIE…I'M GONNA DI" He couldn't finish the sentence, because another barrage of 20mm machinegun fire landed on him.

"Idiots" their attacker not only was technologically superior, their attacker was a human, onboard the battle proven F-15C, a pilot known to BigWorld as Lucifer, his black fighter flew with grace through the bright blue sky, bringing death to anyone who crossed ways with him.

"Radar is clear, RTB" he said through his radio to the nearby airbase.

"Copy that Lucifer" the radio control officer replied back from the base, the black F-15C began to fly back towards its base, the pilot scanned the skies looking for more targets, or preys as he considered them.

"Tower this is Lucifer, I'm on final approach" his voice was deep and creepy, he landed the plane and headed for his hangar, once there an ARV approached a ladder to his cockpit, he then descended using the ladder, and thanked the ARV.

"Hey Lucifer!" a voice belonging to an M4 Sherman said.

"What do you want kid?" asked Lucifer.

"How many kills today?" asked the Sherman.

"Four kills, Schwalbes" replied Lucifer, emotionless.

"That's about 20.000 credits you know?" said the Sherman.

"Refuel, re-arm, I'm getting out of here as soon as possible" said Lucifer before taking off his helmet, revealing a white face with red eye, he was in his mid 40s and had long black hair.

"Roger that Black Devil" replied the Sherman, who then began to re-arm the black Eagle, the pilot exited the hangar and took a look at the sky.

"The sky is my turf, everyone who dares to fly on it will die" he muttered to himself.

"DONE!" the Sherman shouted from the inside, and then the pilot returned to his plane.

"See you around kid, you've been really helpful" said Lucifer, he then went for one of his pockets and threw him a pack of 60.000 credit bills.

"Get yourself a new gun" said Lucifer before taxiing to the runway.

"Tower this is Lucifer, I don't give a damn about your permission to take off, I'm getting the hell outta here" said Lucifer through the radio, he applied full thrust and took off to fly away.

_Now, where I need to go now?_ He mentally asked himself.

"Oh…radar contact, guess someone must really want to die" he muttered.

"This is Wasp 1 to all Wasp units, engage the Black Devil" the voice of another human pilot in an SU-35 sounded through his radio, _I'm getting his radio comms, nice_, he thought and then went to engage a 4 plane formation, he selected the short range infra red Sidewinders for this engagements, his missile alarm began to ring, as 4 missiles were fired at him, he changed directions upwards and the missiles followed him, he banked left and flew towards the Flanker formation.

"What's he doing?" one of the Wasps asked himself, then the F-15C streaked right past him.

"SHIIIT!" one of the missiles that was going for the Eagle rammed the Flanker head on.

"Wasp 4 is down!" Wasp 3 shouted.

"Wasp 3 get a hold of yourself" said Wasp 2.

_How many of you I have to kill to convince you I can't be killed?_ Lucifer thought, he then began to pursuit one of the Flankers.

"HE'S ON MY TAIL!" shouted Wasp 2, he then began to pull evasive maneuvers but the Eagle pilot matched them perfectly.

"Fox 2" said Lucifer while letting a Sidewinder go towards Wasp 2, hitting the Flanker dead center.

"Wasp 2 is down!" shouted Wasp 3, who then began to pursuit the black Eagle.

"Gotcha!" he said, he went for a lock onto the black Eagle, but then the black plane performed a Kulbit maneuver.

"WHAT THE-?" Wasp 3 was downed with machinegun fire.

"Come on, you're better than that" Lucifer's voice sent shivers down Wasp 1 spine.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he yelled and began to chase the black Eagle.

"That's it, come to your death" replied Lucifer, who then came out of nowhere and placed right behind Wasp 1, who then attempted a Pugachev's cobra, however the black Eagle pulled upwards and then downwards, both planes met nose to nose and the black Eagle released a Sidewinder, striking the Flanker in the cockpit.

"Rookie" muttered Lucifer before hitting the afterburners to the horizon

From the ground below a couple of tanks were gathered and watching the black Eagle graciously killing the Flankers on the sky above.

"So that's the Black Devil everyone's been talking about" said a Leopard 1, his name was Raven Hellsing.

"I guess so" another tank, a T30 Tank destroyer named Alisa said.

"Come on Ali, let's head back home" said Raven, after kissing Alisa, then they began to roll back to their home.


	2. Strange encounter

**Let's see where this takes us to**

**I hope this gets as much success as my other fics**

**As usual, read, review, enjoy**

**One last thing, i know i'm mixing human technology with BigWorld, when Not From This BigWorld is finished you'll know why**

* * *

><p><strong>Strange encounter<strong>

Stark woke up, he yawned and got up from bed, and then he heard a toc-toc noise from the door of his room.

"It's open" he said and the door opened, revealing a female Convenanter tier 4 light tank.

"Diana, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his neck.

"I just wanted to say hi to my favorite human" she said and then nuzzled him, he accepted the gesture and rubbed her gun mantlet.

"You've grown up a lot, I still remember when I meet you and your sister, you were tiny, I could even pick you up" said Stark.

"Commander Ulrich wants to see you Starky" said Diana, he nodded and began to walk outside of his room.

"So, how's your mother and father?" asked Stark.

"Mom's back home, and my dad is hosting another racing tournament" she replied.

"And your sister?" he asked.

"She's with Rose, who agreed to take care of her" she replied.

"And why you aren't with Rose and your sister?" asked Stark.

"I wanted to visit you here so Uncle Nosfe brought me here" she replied.

"Nosferatu is here? Well that's a surprise" said Stark, he continued walking until he came in front of the commander's door, he then glanced at Diana.

'Time to get chewed I guess" he said with a smirk before opening the door, revealing an imposing E-75 Heavy Tank, Commander Ulrich Contor.

"Captain Neil Stark, come inside" said Ulrich, motioning the human to come inside.

"Sir, why did you want to see me?" asked Stark.

"Captain, you're gonna get transferred" said Ulrich, Stark just smirked.

"You don't seem very happy about getting out of this desert" he added.

"Who and where?" asked Stark.

"Mountain Pass, UHC 339th Fighter Wing, under direct command of Colonel Hans Hellsing" said Ulrich.

"Him? May I ask why?" asked Stark.

"He said he needs good pilots, those ragtag mercs are dropping like flies against the AHO fighters" he replied.

"Weren't AHO fighters common native designs?" asked Stark, raising an eyebrow.

"Not since the mixup" replied Ulrich.

"Cheer up, your ride there won't be your usual AV-8B Harrier II Plus" he added.

"What's wrong with the Harrier?" asked Stark.

"Don't get me wrong, I know you love that VTOL, but it just can't keep up with the enemy" replied Ulrich.

"Then what do you want me to fly? Another gunship?" asked Stark, somewhat angry.

"Nope, you'll get your hands on an F-35B Lightning" said Ulrich, making Stark's eyes go wide open.

"Weren't those things for the best pilots?" asked Stark.

"Congratulations son, you're now an ace of aces, you're dismissed" said Ulrich, Stark turned around and headed towards the hangar where his usual Harrier Plus was, instead he found the F-35B sitting there, waiting for his pilot.

"Ace of aces huh?" said an ARV who was loading the machinegun.

"I guess" replied Stark.

"Thanks for everything Rick" said Stark, Rick, the ARV smiled at him, he then climbed onto the cockpit and put on his helmet, which had a metal coated dragon painted on it, the plane began to roll towards the runway, Stark made all pre-flight checks, weapons checks, radar checks, everything.

"Tower this is Iron Dragon, permission to take off" he said through the radio.

"Affirmative, you are cleared for takeoff, good luck ace of aces" the control tower's operator replied, Stark smiled and hit full thrust, the plane rocketed down the runway and into the sky.

"Hans, why did you transfer me there?" he muttered to himself, then his radar registered a blip.

"Radar contact?" said Stark, then a black F-15C streaked past him.

"Captain Neil Stark, the ace of the desert" a downright creepy voice came through his radio.

"Identify yourself!" yelled Stark.

"Oh, protocol, the usual protocol, alright, I'm your end" replied the pilot, then a missile alarm began to blare, Stark instinctively went for the flares, and shook the missile off from him.

"Not bad" the voice said, then Stark caught glimpse of the Eagle diving towards him, he quickly banked hard to the right to avoid machine gun fire.

"Good situational awareness" said the voice, Stark began pursuit of the black Eagle and released several barrages of MG fire, missing them all, then the Eagle pulled a Kulbit and stuck on his tail.

"Get off my rear!" shouted Stark and then performed an inverse loop, but when he was halfway through the loop he banked hard left, an unexpected move.

"Always unexpectable, a true ace quality" said the voice, Stark was beginning to get nervous.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" yelled Stark, trying to find the black Eagle through the blue sky.

"They call me, Black Devil" the other pilot replied, Stark began to chase the Eagle and prepared an infrared short range Sidewinder.

"Fox Two" he fired the Sidewinder at the black Eagle, who then banked hard right, Stark began to chase the plane and released several MG bursts, only one managed to graze one of the black Eagle's wings.

"Not bad Starky, unfortunately my time here is over, see you around" said the pilot, Stark was confused.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?" He yelled to himself, and then set course towards Mountain Pass.

_That pilot, that voice, who is he? Why does he calls himself the Black Devil? I need to tell Hans about this incident, _Stark was in deep thought, he then saw the airbase on the horizon.

"Mountain Pass Unified Human Command, this is Iron Dragon, requesting permission to land" he said through his radio.

"Affirmative Captain, welcome back" he heard Hans's voice.

"Copy that MPUHC base" said Stark, and then engaged the V/STOL mode and began a vertical land on the runway, once he landed he taxied towards an empty hangar, he got inside and turned off the plane's engines, he opened the cockpit and took a deep breath and then he took off his helmet, then a tank he knew came to greet him.

"Stark, you look like you've seen a ghost" Colonel Hans Hellsing was that thank, or as he was commonly known among the BigWorld population, the infamous Hellhound.

"Let's just say it was something like that, Hans we need to talk" replied Stark.

"Tonight on my place" said Hans and Stark nodded.

"Oh the ladder, right" Hans pushed the ladder towards the cockpit and let Stark dismount the fighter.

"Nice ride by the way" said Hans.

"Can you tell me what happened to that pile of flying junk you called Harrier?" asked Hans, making Stark frown.

"There's like thirty of these things in BigWorld, being given only to the best pilots, apparently Ulrich thinks I'm an ace of aces now" replied Stark.

"Come on, let's go home ace of aces" said Hans while nudging the human pilot.


	3. Premonition

**This one took quite some time, but it's here**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Premonition<strong>

It was 7:00 PM and Saralla had cooked some dinner for Stark when he arrived to her house alongside with her husband.

"Food's served!" she shouted and Stark came towards the kitchen and sat on the chair in front of the human sized table, he had some rice and a pork steak, he took a bite from the steak and marveled at how good it tasted, he swallowed it and then glanced at Saralla.

"Tastes really good, Sara, your cooking always marvels me" he said, making her blush a little.

"Thank you Starky" she replied, he proceeded to eat his meal, Hans then sat in front of him.

"So, what do you wanted to talk about?" asked Hans.

"One, my transference to MP, two, a really strange encounter I had" replied Stark while taking a bit from his steak

"Well about your transference, I'm losing pilots here and I needed someone really good" replied Hans.

"What do you mean you're losing pilots?" asked Stark.

"These random ragtag mercs who demand a big paycheck and get swatted out of the sky on their first sortie" replied Hans.

"I warned you, do not use random inexperienced mercs" said Stark.

"I guess you're right there" Hans accepted he made a mistake.

"Listen if you want good pilots, call back those from Ragnarok" said Stark.

"I hadn't had contact with them in one year, they must've been very busy, if not dead" replied Hans.

"Now the second thing, while I was flying towards the MPUHC base I had a strange encounter" said Stark, getting both Hans's and Saralla's attention.

"I had this weird radar contact, a single plane, I ordered it to ID himself, I got a reply, I'm your end, that was the reply" said Stark, telling them a part of what happened.

"What was the model?" asked Saralla.

"A strangely black F-15C, I could tell it was modded though as he could match my moves exactly even though my plane is supposed to be superior" replied Stark.

"Modded in which way?" she asked.

"Thrust vectoring and an underside airbrake" replied Stark.

"Not to mention a stealth coating" he added.

"Was it an AHO fighter?" asked Saralla.

"I don't think so, AHO don't take in humans" replied Stark, finishing his meal.

"It was human fighter then, that's weird" said Hans, then the front door opened, then both Raven and Alisa came inside.

"Hi mom, hi dad, hi Starky" Raven greeted them.

"Oh my god, Alisa is that you?" asked Stark and she nodded.

"Yes It's me Starky" she replied.

"So, how was your date?" asked Saralla.

"We went out to Highway and then to Erlenberg, we had a nice time together" replied Raven, he then kissed Alisa.

"What about you Starky?" asked Alisa.

"Dogfighted with a black modded F-15C who called himself the Black Devil" he replied.

"HEY! I'VE HEARD ABOUT HIM!" shouted Alisa.

"Nobody knows his name or affiliation, he kills for fun" she added.

"Well yeah, how the hell does he knows me, he even called me Starky" replied Stark.

"Did he call you like that?" asked Alisa.

"Yes" replied Stark.

"Stark, you should go to rest, your stuff is in the guests room" suggested Saralla.

"Yeah, stress is going to kill me, thanks for the food, it was delicious" he replied and then he got up and went to the guests room, which was originally made to accommodate a tank but was refitted for humans, a bed, a table, human tools and stuff like that, there was also a large TV and a small computer with internet access.

"Today was a weird day" Stark muttered to himself and then he laid on the bed, he didn't even change his clothes, and then fell asleep.

"_I CAN'T SHAKE HIM, HELP!" Stark couldn't help but see how a young pilot was shot down by the black F-15C, the young pilot was flying a training F-5E Tiger training aircraft and Stark was flying his F-35B Lightning._

"_BAIL OUT!" Stark yelled out loud to the pilot, who was struck by a Sidewinder from the black Eagle, then an F-16C Fighting Falcon began to pursue the black Eagle._

"_DAMMIT! ANGELICA!" He yelled when he saw the black Eagle performing a Kulbit and getting behind the F-16C._

"_ANGELICA! GET OUT OF THERE!" Stark yelled while firing his machinegun to the black Eagle, missing them all._

"_STARK! HELP!" Angelica, who was in the F-16C panicked and was begging Stark to help her._

"_ANGELICA! NO!" Stark shed a tear when he saw the missile going towards the F-16C and ramming into its airframe._

"_NO! I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled in anger and then proceeded to get behind the black F-15C._

"_STARK!" he heard a voice but dismissed it, he fired a Sidewinder at the Eagle, and missed._

"_STARK! STARK!" he heard the voice again, but again he didn't listen to it._

"_WHY DON'T YOU DIE!?" he yelled when he saw the F-15C doing a Pugachev's Cobra to get on his rear, time stopped for him, he was now the prey, he dived for some moments and then pulled upwards into a loop, which was combined into an inverted Split-S, but he couldn't shake him, then the missile alarm began to blare._

"_SHUT UP!" he yelled to the alarm and then he felt a violent shake, he looked to his right and saw his right wing was missing, then another some bullets made holes in his cockpit._

"_STARK! WAKE UP STARK!" he heard the voice again but didn't pay attention as he received a bullet into his left arm, which began to bleed like a blood fountain, he went for the ejection handle and pullet it, however nothing happened._

"_WHAT?!" he cursed and then he saw the ground approaching fast, and just when he was about to crash into the ground everything went dark.._

"NO!" he opened his eyes to be met by Saralla's purple eyes, he was sweating cold and was hyperventilating, he quickly scanned his surroundings, he recognized he was in the guests' room.

"Easy, easy Stark" Saralla helped him.

"Bad dream?" she asked and he nodded.

"I saw him….I saw him killing Erich and Angelica….and them me" said Stark, still sweating.

"I heard you screaming and I came rushing towards here" said Saralla.

"Thank you Sara, thank you for getting me out of that dream" replied Stark, making her blush a little, and then she nuzzled him.

"I saw my death" he added.

"Hey, you're not gonna die, you're here with us" Saralla nuzzled him even more to calm him down.

"I need some water" he said and with the help of Saralla he got up and went towards the kitchen to get a glass of water, or two, or three, or six.

"Feeling better now?" asked Saralla, getting a nod from him, he then sat on the couch.

"I can stay here if you want, I'm not sleepy or anything" said Saralla.

"No, thank you but it isn't needed" replied Stark with courtesy.

"Hey, I didn't ask, I'm staying here to watch over you" replied Saralla.

"Now, who are these Angelica and Erich you were talking about?" she asked, making him stop to think.

"I…I…don't know" he then glanced at her.

"I don't know who are they…..I can't remember them in my life" he added.

"I think I know what happened" said Saralla, making Stark raise an eyebrow.

"You had a premonition" she replied.

"Premonition?" he asked, unsure what she meant.

"A dream or vision concerning future events" replied Saralla.

"You mean, that will happen, I am going to die that way?" he asked, still spooked by the premonition.

"I didn't say that, now premonitions can be warnings to people, listen to that warning and everything will go just fine" she replied, and then was hugged by Stark.

"Uh…Stark….eh…" she was blushing again, but accepted the gesture from the human.

"Sorry" said Stark after he stopped hugging her but got nuzzled in response.

"It's ok Stark, that's what family does" she replied


	4. Meet the crew

**Special thanks to TheGreatHetzer for helping me out**

**Mobius belongs to him, Colonel belongs to Spark n 'jetz**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Meet the crew<strong>

Hans woke up and stirred his chassis, he yawned and began to head towards the kitchen to have his morning fuel can, there he spotted Saralla reading a human book and Stark watching the sky through the kitchen window.

"Good morning" said Hans while getting a fuel can.

"Morning sweetie" replied Saralla as she flipped a page.

"Good morning Colonel" replied Stark.

"Stark, you're at my house away from military ground, you don't need to call me Colonel" said Hans.

"Sorry Hans" said Stark, not taking his eyes off the sky.

"Sara, what are you reading?" asked Hans as he came over her.

"The Shining by Stephen King, it's a horror book" she replied.

"Ahh Stephen King, the master of horror back in my world" said Stark, and then finally glanced at Hans.

"Hans, I have a question for you" said Stark.

"Shoot" replied Hans.

"Did you got two pilots by the name of Angelica and Erich?" he asked.

"Yes, they came before you arrived, why?" replied Hans.

"I saw their deaths, and mine too" said Stark, who then glanced at Saralla.

"Sara says it's a premonition" he added.

"A premonition hmm" Hans pursed his lips.

"What exactly did you saw?" asked Hans.

"A dogfight at close range with that Black Devil, he took down Erich first, then went for Angelica, and killed her with a missile, I felt anger and went for him but I overshot his plane, then a missile ripped my right wing, bullets went through my cockpit and one lucky bullet killed off my left arm, I tried pulling the ejection handle but it failed to eject me, then when I was about to hit the ground and crash, Sara woke me up" he explained what he saw.

"Not the best thing to see" he added.

"Indeed" said Stark.

"I heard him screaming and I couldn't avoid the need to check on him, poor Starky was sweating like a waterfall" said Saralla, then she flipped a page.

"What are those human pilots, Angelica and Erich, doing at MPUHC?" asked Stark.

"High command wants someone to teach them how to dogfight properly and also teach them how to handle and behave when in native's presence" replied Hans.

"Guess that someone is me" said Stark with a smirk.

"Correct, but hey, Captain Mobius will be assisting you, do you remember him right?" replied Hans.

"Captain Mobius…uhh….YES!" he replied rubbing his neck.

"The Panther II" he added, getting a nod from Hans.

"I've already briefed him about your arrival" said Hans.

"What else do I need to know?" asked Stark.

"The new pilots, Erich does not have any combat experience at all, and Angelica has flown in a few border patrol sorties" replied Hans.

"Not exactly combat experience, for Christ sake, what's command thinking?" Stark was a bit frustrated.

"I don't know what goes through those minds, just because they have the rank they think they're right in every choice they make, even if that choice drives them to falling off a cliff they'll still be thinking they're right just because of their rank, fucking dictators" replied Hans.

"Hans, watch your mouth here please" said Saralla, and then she flipped another page.

"Well, I think I'm going late" said Stark after letting out a sigh.

"Hey Stark, before you leave grab that plastic lunchbox, I know how much you hate their food" said Saralla.

"Oh…really thank you Sara" replied Stark and grabbed the lunchbox.

"Hey Stark, think fast!" Hans yelled and throw him an M16A4 Assault rifle, his original gun from when he met them.

"Holy moly, you kept it all this time?" he asked after catching the rifle.

"A fine gun" replied Hans, then Stark opened the front door and left for the Mountain Pass Unified Human Command air base.

Stark walked his way from Hans's house towards the MPUHC air base, which was not too far, just a 10 minute walk, he couldn't keep his eyes off the sky.

"I'll shoot you down" he muttered to himself, he got to the checkpoint and the security guard recognized him.

"Hey but if it is Captain Neil Stark" the guard, a Staff Sergeant said.

"Bill just let me through, I'm already late" said Stark, slightly irritated.

"Fine, hey your new kids are on the hangar B-9, who knows what are they doing to their planes" replied Bill and let Stark inside.

"Hangar B-9, hangar B-9, where is it?" he asked himself, then on the other side of the runway he spotted a very familiar Panther II just wandering around.

"Oh, hello there Stark!" said Mobius with a smile.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hey Mob, i just got transferred here, hey do you happen to know where's hangar B-9?" asked Stark

"B-9? Um... Just go along that row of hangers, It's the one adjacent to the last one" said Mobius, pointing in its direction.

"Thanks Mob" Stark began to walk towards the hangar.

"Hey Mob, how's family?" asked Stark

"We're good, Rose and Colonel went on their first trip together last week, came home with a birds nest on Colonel's turret that nobody noticed" said Mobius with a chuckle.

"That would've been fun to see" he replied.

"Hans told me you'll be assisting me here, so I'm guessing he told you, right?" asked Stark.

"I hate when he doesn't inform me on these things" said Mobius with a growl

"No, he didn't" he added.

"The worst of it is that he does it on purpose" said Stark.

"Wanna know why I'm here?" he said before standing in front of the massive hangar doors, which were closed

"Sure, why not?" replied Mobius.

The hangar door opened revealing Stark's F-35B, a blue and silver white F-16C and an Orange with white stripes F-5E, on top of the Tiger there was guy with black hair and white skin sitting on its airframe, reading the manual book, Stark could easily see he was in his early 20s, and on the Fighting Falcon there was blonde 19 years old girl sitting on the cockpit checking the systems.

"Them" said Stark with a smirk on his face

"Nice, you have your own squadron" said Mobius

"Not exactly a squadron, a pair of trainees" replied Stark.

"GET OFF THE COCKPIT!" He yelled, spooking Angelica, she then jumped from the cockpit and into the airframe.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he growled.

"You'll make something out of 'em" Said Mobius.

"Let's hope so" he smirked and then Erich made a military salute.

"Cut that sir yes sir crap with me, I'm just a Captain not the goddamn president" said Stark while pointing his finger to Erich.

"Sir...uh..." Erich was confused.

"Call me Stark, just Stark" replied Stark.

"Yes sir...uh Stark" said Erich.

"Way better" replied Stark, and then Angelica jumped from her plane and approached Mobius.

"Whoa, I've never seen a native so close" she said and then placed her hand on Mobius' right side; she felt the warmth and his heart beat.

"This is awesome" she added.

"More like invading his privacy" said Erich.

"Yeah..." said Mobius, backing off a bit.

"No offense, but that's kind of creepy" replied Mobius.

"Oh, sorry" she said backing off.

"This big guy here, his name is Mobius" said Stark.

"If you think a living tank is awesome, wait until you see the planes" he added.

"Living planes?" asked Angelica.

"Yes, and after the mix-up you'll be seeing more human designs that original natives" replied Stark.

"Hey Mob, wasn't out lovely Raptor couple coming, Ange and Alicia?" asked Stark.

"I think so, they might be here soon" Replied Mobius.

"Hey Mob, still living in Province, or did you move nearby the base?" asked Stark.

"I live in Province with Nagumo when I'm off duty, so a little of both" replied Mobius.

"Do you...have...families?" asked Angelica, curious about the tanks society.

"Yes, I have a wife and daughter" he replied.

"What, you thought they were built in factories?" asked Stark, she nodded.

"Guess what? they don't, they're fully organic living beings, behind that thick steel plating there are his organs, heart, lungs, stomach, kidneys, everything, and yes they reproduce, now don't ask me how they reproduce, honestly I don't know" he explained

"Yeah, don't ask" said Mobius.

"That's why we have to be careful, can't have shrapnel in our lungs. I've had that happen before, it hurts" he added.

"And there comes the lovebirds" said Stark when he saw two Raptors landing on the runway, one had blue eyes and the other had silver eyes, both were plain white.

"Angelus and Alicia" he added.

"Looks like you won't have to wait to see a living plane" said Stark.

The Raptor couple approached the Hangar B-9, where the group was.

"Hey Starky!" shouted Alicia, she then nuzzled him.

"Alicia, long time no see" replied Stark while rubbing her nose.

"Angelus" he added and Angelus smiled.

"Angelus how's my favorite Valkyrie?" asked Mobius.

"Doing fine, with a child on the way" he replied, this made Stark's eyes widen, he glanced at Alicia's underside which was somewhat bloated.

"She's a girl" replied Alicia.

"Congratulations!" said Mobius with a smile.

"What are you going to name her?" he asked.

"Eva" replied Alicia, she then saw a marveled Angelica placing her hand on her nose.

"Umm..." Alicia felt a bit uncomfortable with the stranger; Stark noticed it and grabbed Angelica's hand.

"Let her get to know you" said Stark, Alicia then began to sniff Angelica for some moments.

"My name is Angelica, pleasure to meet you" Angelica introduced herself.

"I have a feeling she'll be invading everyone's personal space" Mobius whispered to Stark with a chuckle.

"You don't say" replied Stark with a whisper.

"Alicia, these are my trainees, Angelica, who you just met and Erich, the one over that plane" Stark properly introduced them.

"Now Angelica, it is important to know one thing, every single living being in BigWorld has a personal space, and they won't allow strangers into it, you're lucky Alicia isn't as aggressive as other planes, who would've bit a part of you off, I've seen it happen, trust me it isn't pretty" said Stark, she gulped.

"One more thing, as you see there's a child on the way, BigWorld natives don't refer to it as pregnancy, instead they use the term "carrying" to refer to it, don't ask why" he added.

"If you have any questions regarding our anatomy, I'll gladly explain it to you" said Mobius.

"Nothing more...yet" she replied.

"I can't wait to get rid of them" Stark whispered to Mobius

"Nah, I think they're alright" he said with a smile.

"They seem nice" he added.

"We'll see, I hope they're not like this on the air" said Stark.

"Stark, that plane looks like us" said Alicia, referring to the F-35B

"That's like a carrier based version of your model, a bit inferior though" replied Stark.

"Can't that thing do vertical takeoff?" asked Mobius.

"Yes it can, that's why i love VTOLs, they handle like gunships to some degree and i can exploit that" replied Stark.

"You just love gunships; I've always noted that about you Iron Dragon" said Mobius with a chuckle.

"Don't call me like that, my pride got hurt five years ago by that British clan" he said after he growled.

"What happened?" asked Erich.

"Shut up" replied Stark.

"It's ok Stark, everybody get shot down once or twice" said Mobius.

"COME ON MAN!" he yelled.

"Hey, one incident didn't make you any less of a great ace, did it?" replied Mobius.

"I guess you're right" replied Stark.

"Alicia, I suggest to stay on the ground for some time, there's this Black Devil guy hunting down AHO and UHC fighters alike" he added.

"Why nobody shoots him down?" asked Angelus.

"Because they suck terribly, so much that they can't come with the upper hand versus a Fishbed in a Raptor" replied Stark.

"He wouldn't be so lucky if he were on the ground, Angelica, ever heard of the Black Death?" asked Mobius with a smile on his face.

"Black Death..." she was frightened.

"Come on Mob, don't scare my pilot" said Stark.

"Aw come on Stark" said Mobius with a chuckle, he then glanced at Angelica

"Based on your reaction, I can tell you have a bad memory of him or something. You're afraid of him, aren't you?" he asked.

"Just...I've heard the stories" she replied.

"What stories?" he asked, a small smile beginning to grow on his face.

"A murderer turned demon killing for fun" she replied with a scared tone.

"Sounds about right, I've heard that he's nearby, some people here spotted him recently" he said. _This will be funny_, he thought.

"Wh...where?" she asked.

"Very, VERY close" he replied, Stark just facepalmed.

Angelica began to look from side to side, terrified.

"Where?!" she shouted, Stark rolled his eyes.

"Right in front of you" he said with his more demonic voice.

Angelica yelped.

"IT'S YOU!" she yelled and began to cry, she closed her eyes, and then Stark hugged her.

"Come on girl, its ok, he's not gonna hurt you, i won't let him" he said trying to calm her down.

"That was funny" said Erich, not taking his eyes off the F-5E Tiger manual.

"Yeah, I excel in being funny" said Mobius while laughing.

"No, you excel in being a prick" a female voice was heard outside; they all turned around to see a female M60 Patton by the name of Lucia.

"Hello Stark" she said.

"Hello Lu, long time" he replied getting nuzzled from the Patton woman.

"How are you Lucia?" asked Mobius.

"Old" she replied with a smirk.

"No you're not" said Mobius, trying to cheer her up.

"You've still got quite a few years left" he added.

"Hey I'm a hundred and seven years old, you're just forty three" said Lucia.

"Wow, I assume tanks age slower than humans?" said Erich, and then he put down the book.

"Yeah, which is why I think Lucia has a while" replied Mobius with a smirk.

"One can only hope" she replied.

"Officer on deck!" Hans came in and Angelica made a military salute.

"Hey Hans" said Stark, Angelica then glanced at Stark.

"What did i tell you about the sir yes sir crap?" Stark sarcastically asked, Erich rubbed his neck and jumped inside the cockpit to relax in his plane.

"Hans, you didn't tell me Stark was coming here" said Mobius.

"Why do you never tell me these things?" he asked with a chuckle.

"What? I can't have some fun seeing you suffer a tiny bit?" he replied

"Gee, thanks" he replied with a chuckle.

"So Angelica, what do you think of our crew?" he asked.

"Nice" she replied, still a bit scared.

"She's probably thinking you're just a bunch of weirdos bonded together" said Erich.

"Seems about right" said Mobius with a chuckle.

"Trust me, I don't bite. Well, in this form at least" he added.

"You don't care about what you say do you?" said Stark.

"Nope, not a damn" replied Erich.

"Mobius, can you apologize to Angelica?" Asked Stark

"Sorry about that, I tend to get a little carried away sometimes" he said, apologizing.

"It's ok, you seen like a nice person" said Angelica, her mood lifted up, she then glanced at Alicia.

"When the baby will be born?" she asked.

"Two weeks" replied Alicia.

"You guys should be careful then" said Mobius.

"Try to stay out of action for a while" he added.

"Yeah, we have a private hangar just for us right beside this one" said Angelus, he then began to sniff the air.

"What are you doing?" asked Mobius.

"Russian clan near the base, i hate those troublemakers" replied Angelus.

"Come on Mob, time to shoo away some pests" said Hans.

"Count me in" said Stark as he got into the F-35B and engaged VTOL mode, the plane lifted up and hovered towards the runway.

"Finally, I was wanting some action" said Mobius.


	5. Confrontation

**Written in collaboration with TheGreatHetzer, i know it's short but heck here you have it**

**For those wondering about Not From This BigWorld, there's a MASSIVE update coming, so be patient**

* * *

><p><strong>Confrontation<strong>

"Hey Stark, you should bring your squad. Practice makes perfect" said Mobius.

"They're unarmed, mine is armed" replied Stark.

"STAY HERE!" he ordered his trainees and began to follow Hans while, who rushed outside the gates.

"We're gonna try to drive them away peacefully, if not possible blast them to hell" said Hans.

"Roger that Colonel" replied Stark

"If they don't leave peacefully, I won't hesitate to use excessive force" said Mobius.

"Hey don't go that side of yourself here" said Hans.

"I see them" said Stark, he descended a bit and hovered just in front of the clan.

"THIS IS UNIFIED HUMAN COMMAND TERRITORY, YOU'RE ENTERING A RESTRICTED AREA, LEAVE IMMEDIATELY OR WE'LL USE DEADLY FORCE" Stark spoke through a loudspeaker, the clan wasn't backing away, instead shared looks, then an IS-7 came forwards.

"Sir you gotta help us" said the IS-7.

"Guys, they're asking for help" said Stark through his radio.

"What do they want?" asked Mobius, he was disappointed he didn't have anything to kill.

"What is it?" asked Stark.

"AHO is coming this way" replied the IS-7, then a jet engine was heard and four SU-25 Frogfoot attacker living planes appeared.

"I'll handle the frogs, Mob, Hans, you take any ground unit" said Stark, he then ascended and engaged normal mode

"That's what I wanted to hear" said Mobius with a chuckle.

"Iron Dragon engaging" Stark switched to infrared missiles and got behind the leading Frogfoot.

"Fox 2" he shouted while firing the Sidewinder, which streaked towards the plane, completely destroying it, oil and organs splattered everywhere.

"Geez, that's nasty" he said, and then he got behind another Frogfoot.

"Fox 2" another sidewinder was fired and one plane was doing.

"Wooo, seriously? an attacker engaging a multirole, this guys" said Stark as he easily avoided the MG fire, he engaged VTOL mode and quickly turned around and released a missile, which struck the Frogfoot in the face.

"Just one more" he said before engaging conventional mode again and going towards the other Frogfoot, who was fleeing the area.

"Just nope" said Stark, he pulled the trigger several times, releasing bursts of MG fire, one bullet struck the plane in the brain area, killing it immediately.

"Splash four targets" he said.

"Hey Mob, how's it looking down there?" he asked.

"No targets yet, all I see is- wait, I see something" said Mobius, noticing some shapes coming closer.

"Ok, I see some high tier tanks, E-75's, T110E4's, IS-8, yeah, lots of targets" he added.

"Scarface engaging" said Hans, he loaded a 105 HEAT on his breech.

"They have that yellow AHO livery, kill them" he added before firing his 105, nailing the first E-75 straight in the hull, killing him off right there.

"You don't have to tell me that" said Mobius, firing into an IS-8 three times. The third shot expelled a fountain of oil into the air, to his enjoyment.

"Ah, beautiful" he said, admiring his work.

"AGM launched" said Stark, then the missile streaked towards its target, an unsuspecting T-95 who didn't see his death coming to him, the missile obliterated the behemoth.

"Splash one" said Stark.

"FIRING" shouted Hans, then he fired another HEAT shell into the cupola of the T110E4, killing it off.

Mobius took some fire, with shells whizzing by him. spotted an E-100, who looked to be the leader of the attack. He fired his 150 twice, missing the first time. The second shot hit Mobius dead center, passing through his hull before exploding inside. He felt intense pain, and his organs started to sting.

"GAH- he used an AGH- HE round..." said Mobius, trying to catch his own breath.

"Hey hold onto me" said Hans, then another AGM missile finished off the E-100.

"I'm fine AGH-" he said, feeling a wincing pain in his gut.

"Wait, if I turn, I get AGH- resistance to pain. I'll just be AGH- Black Death until we get back" he added.

"Just...don't go wild" replied Hans

"Are you AGH- kidding? That's taking all the AGH- fun out" he said with a forced chuckle.

Hans suddenly took a shot to his right side turret; he felt the pain going through him.

"Ugh" he then coughed up oil, and then glanced back at his attacker, a mere T25/2

"I'll take that for you" said Mobius.

"Sollicitus sum vestram" he muttered. He changed into his other form, and sped down towards the T25/2. He fired at Mobius, hitting him twice.

"No sir" said Mobius, ramming him at high speed. His hull cracked, spewing guts out all over Mobius' hull.

"I think his guts look nice on me" he said.

Hans then took another shot from a 122mm, an IS-3.

"I'm...not...letting...you...take...over" said Hans, not even caring to shoot back.

"More for me!" said Mobius, shooting the IS-3 in the side. He looked to his left and noticed a small cliff, one not deep enough to kill someone, but enough to get them stuck. He drove over to the edge of it, and shouted at the IS-3.

"Hey wimp, I know you really want to ram me off this cliff. Wanna try?" he asked. The IS-3 drove quickly towards him, and he dodged him at the last second. He lodged himself into the chasm, with his rear sticking up.

"This will be fun" said Mobius, shooting him in the rear, he lit him on fire, and listened to his screams of agony.

"Damn...you...Hellhound" said Hans before collapsing on the ground, his injuries regenerated, his hull and turret turned black, his eyes turned black and his pupils turned bright yellow instead of blood red as they usually were, the Hellhound let out a high pitched shriek.

"I'm getting the hell outta here, I was out of ammo anyway" said Stark before flying away.

"HANS!" yelled Mobius, unsure if he could hear him.

The Hellhound glanced at his opponents for some seconds and then back at Mobius, one thing was for sure, he wasn't Hans anymore, he growled like a rabid dog, but then received a 122mm shell from the same tank, he glanced towards it and narrowed his e4yes on his pray, then he darted towards it and rammed the Russian tank with an unbelievable amount of force, he bit his barrel and ripped the whole gun from the turret, making the Russian heavy scream in pain.

"What...are...you?" asked the Russian heavy before being executed by the Hellhound, who then glanced at a small Crusader, he darted towards the British light tank and rammed him, making the small tier 5 slide and ramming into a large rock, the last thing he saw were those bright yellow eyes coming towards him and ramming him with such force that the hull split into two.

"Wow, that was beautiful" said Mobius to himself, watching his display, and then The Hellhound stared into Mobius and darted towards him but stopped mere inches in front of him.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" said Mobius, backing up a bit. The Hellhound looked down at the ground and then back at Mobius with regret, he gave him a sorry face before darting away to the east and into the unknown.

"HANS! Yelled Mobius, but he was gone. He knew had to go after him and possibly confront him.


End file.
